


Just A Taste of What You Paid For

by extremisss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, prostitute!Steve, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty Woman AU. Steve and Bucky find themselves in financial struggles and Bucky convinces him to try the world's oldest profession. Steve’s new job leads him to meeting Tony, a billionaire going through an existential crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste of What You Paid For

"Good morning, Sir," Jarvis' voice echoed through Tony's Malibu home. "It is currently 8am. The temperature outside is a warm 80 F. Today's reminders are a meeting at 9 am with Dr. Richards, and a lunch reservation at 1pm with Miss. Potts."

 

"Uhhhhhh..." Came a strangled groan from Tony's limp body on the bed when Jarvis started pulling up the blinds.

 

Tony lazily dragged himself up, and shuffling over to the bathroom.

 

"Jarvis, music," he mumbled tiredly.

 

"As you wish, Sir," was the answer before The Clash started playing throughout the house.

****

****

Tony Stark was a man who had it all. Power, money, charm, success, properties, cars, and the list could go on, but there was still something missing. Like food which lacked some vital ingredient, leaving the taste slightly _off_.

 

"Okay, let's roll," Tony whispered to himself after his morning routine. He took a quick second to look himself over in the mirror and fix the cuffs of his oxford gray suit (by Marc Jacobs himself), before he left the house to start the day.

 

Yes, Tony Stark had it all. Or so it seemed.

 

- ** _  
_**

Steve Rogers, just a plain orphan kid from Beverly Hills, opened the door to his apartment after a crappy day at work. The apartment itself was a horrible little place that was practically falling to pieces around him, but it was the only place he could call home.

 

He found his best friend and roommate, James 'Bucky' Barnes, plopped on the couch with his favourite bong , apparently getting height.

 

"Heyy, Stevie," Bucky greeted him cheerfully.

 

Steve nodded, completely unsurprised by the sight that in front of him. "Bucky," he said dryly as he plopped down next to his friend on the couch. "Pot? At this time, really?" Steve scrunched his nose.

 

"I needed to relax." Bucky shrugged and took another hit, inhaling deeply. "Want some?" he offered, finally exhaling.

 

"You know I don't do drugs."

 

"It's not a drug, it's a plant."

 

"Whatever it is, I don't smoke."

 

"You're more tense than usual. What's wrong with ya, Stevie?" Bucky inquired as he reached up and ruffled Steve's neat blond hair.

 

Steve automatically shoved the hand away. "I got fired," he sighed.

 

"What? Again?" Bucky seemed to snap out of his fog. "Oh man, what are you gonna do now?"

 

"I guess we’ll have to live on our savings until I get a job," Steve said, resigned.

 

Bucky grimaced. "Our savings..." he prompted nervously.

 

"Yes, the savings we have for emergencies like this," Steve reminded.

 

Bucky started to itch in the way he always did when he felt guilty. "You mean our... non-existent savings?" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

 

Steve's face dropped in utter shock. "Bucky, please don't tell me that you-"

 

"M'sorry Steve!"

 

"What the hell did you spend it on?" Steve demanded, not angry but worried.

 

"How do you think I got the weed?" Bucky snarled defensively.

 

"Oh my God, Barnes!" Steve groaned in frustration and covered his face with his palms. "You spent all of it on drugs?"

 

"Pot, Steve"

 

"I don't care what you call it! That were our only savings, James! Why the hell did you spend it?" Steve's frustration was turning into anger as he jumped out of the couch to scold his roommate.

 

"I was just borrowing it, Rogers." Bucky also stood and growled in Steve's face.

 

They both looked like they were seconds away from throwing a punch, but that was not a real possibility. Their fights usually went like this, calm then a sudden explosion of anger, but Bucky would never hurt his friend, and Steve knew that very well. He might no longer be that sickly little kid that needed to be care for, but Bucky still treated him that way.

 

"I didn't expect you to lose your job, okay? I'm sorry." Bucky apologized, deflating completely.

 

Steve just sighed and licked his lips, pushing his frustration into the background to focus on the problem at hand. "We have to do something."

 

"I work tonight. I'll try and make a little extra cash to have us covered by the end of the month."

 

"We both know that you can't earn it all by yourself," Steve sighed.

 

"Well, you should work with me then." Bucky had suggested that many times before, but the situation had never been this desperate. "Rumlow can be a bitch sometimes, but he'd take you in a heartbeat." Bucky arched his eyebrows expectantly.

 

Steve remained silent a few seconds, analyzing the offer. Prostitution was something he didn't fancy, but he knew that sometimes there were no other options. It would be just to get back their savings, and after that he would leave it. Yes, just for a while, taking one for his two people team like Bucky had done so many times before.

 

"I guess I'll do it," he said hesitantly.

 

Bucky gave him a bright smile. "We'll go talk to Rumlow before my shift and then I'll teach you the ropes." He patted Steve's back.

 

Steve sighed. He had no idea what he was getting into.

 

-

 

Tony's meeting with Reed Richards was interesting but too quiet for his liking. Richards was a serious guy, but luckily he had Sue Richards, known before as Sue Storm, always sitting by his side and participating in the conversation.

 

Oh Sue Richards. Always so gorgeous and smart. That bastard Reed was so lucky.

 

Tony took a while convincing himself that he wasn't jealous of Richards. Besides Sue's maiden name was better.

 

  
  


"So how was it today with Reed?" Pepper inquired before taking a sip from her mimosa.

 

"It went great, the guy's such a bore, though." Tony gave her a tired smile.

 

"Oh, at least he's not as stubborn as Pym," Pepper offered.

 

"You got a point there," Tony chuckled before eating a prosciutto canapé.

 

"Speaking of the Richards, are you going to their Party?" Pepper asked.

 

Tony grimaced. At the end of their trip to Malibu, Reed and his wife had decided to host a party to thank all of the people who had collaborated with them since they had arrived. Of course Tony was invited.

 

"Do I have to?" Tony whined childishly. "At least come with me, _please_."

 

"Tony, I wish I could, but I have a meeting in New York." Pepper squeezed his hand. "You really don't want go by yourself?" Tony sighed and Pepper took it as a no. "What about that model you were going out with? Brie?" she suggested.

 

"That wasn’t ‘going out,’ that was a one night stand," Tony said dryly and not very proud.

 

Pepper's smile faltered.

 

They avoided the topic and ended up talking about other unrelated things, Tony being more quiet than usual.

 

Eventually the conversation lulled. Pepper remained quiet for a while, staring at him.

 

"What?" Tony asked softly when he caught her.

 

"Nothing... you just look tired," Pepper told him worriedly.

 

How she wished she could help him.

  
  


"Last stop of the day?" Happy inquired as Tony exited the limo in front of Malibu Stark Manor.

 

"Yeah..." Tony started then trailed off, an idea suddenly hitting him. A smirk appeared on lips. "Actually... I want the keys to the Audi."

 

"What? Tony, I can drive you-"

 

"But you don't have to, I can do it by myself, I'm a big boy now." Tony gave him his million dollar smile.

 

Happy rubbed his forehead, Tony was making him struggle. He took the keys to the Audi out of his pocket and held it out hesitantly. "You know Pepper is not going to like this, and I don't want to get in trouble–"

 

"Shh," Tony shushed him, amused, "you remember my old saying?"

 

"What Pepper doesn't know can't hurt her," they both said, Tony in a calming tone, Happy in a nervous one.

 

"But Tony-"

 

"Don't worry, I'll stay safe, go home, take a rest, catch up on some TV. I'll be okay!" Tony took the keys from Happy and waved at him before jumping into the Audi and driving off into the city at full speed.

 

Happy sighed. Sometimes he just didn't understand Tony's reasons.

 

-

 

"Bucky, do I really have to wear this?" Steve asked nervously as he adjusted his blue, skin tight spandex shorts and matching shirt.

 

Bucky shrugged, looking completely comfortable in his matching black spandex suit. "It was this or a skirt and belly top."

 

"Ok, now what happens?" Steve inquired nervously.

 

"We stand here until cars pull up, then we offer our services," Bucky explained with patience.

 

Steve nodded dumbly.

 

"You'll be fine." Bucky squeezed Steve's shoulder comfortingly. "Here's what we're gonna do, if a strange car approaches then I'm going, if it's an expensive one then it's yours."

 

"And we are doing this because..?"

 

"Going with rich people is always more safe; some of the poorer customers do drugs or things like that. I want you to stay safe," Bucky explained, tone firm and protective as those keeping Steve safe was his mission.

 

"Thanks Bucky." Steve smiled earnestly at him while the sun was setting on the waterfront.

 

-

 

Tony hadn't felt this free in months. He drove through the city trying to get his thoughts in order.

 

What was it that he missed in his life? Women? Men? He could have anyone in his bed in a blink of an eye.

 

Money? Ha! He more than he could ever spend.

 

Friends? He had a few who loved him and he loved back.

 

He kept asking himself and driving until hours had passed.

 

As time went by, he realised that it had been a while since he recognized any passing scenery. Since Happy usually drove him he had never had any reason to learn much the city. The night was already reaching him and suddenly he found himself lost. Dear Lord.

 

Tony reached into his pocket for his StarkPhone, prepared to ask Jarvis for directions. Unfortunately, that's when he noticed that the device had run out of battery.

 

"Jarvis," he tried anyway. No answer. His phone was dead. "Oh, come on! This battery only lasts a week?" he complained to himself.

 

Tony sighed, resigned. The only choice for him was to actually interact with other humans and ask for directions. He drove closer to the boardwalk in search of another person.

 

-

 

Bucky had been giving safety tips to Steve for the last 20 minutes and didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

 

Suddenly the lights of an approaching red car caught his eyes.

 

"Look, first one of the night!" Bucky told Steve. "Hmm an Audi, must be rich," Bucky hummed appreciatively. "You're up, soldier."

 

"Bucky," Steve interrupted.

 

"Remember, you just approach casually and give him your best smirk," Bucky carried on as though he didn't hear Steve.

 

"Bucky-"

 

"Be expensive... be sensual-"

 

"Bucky! I'm a virgin!" Steve exclaimed as the mysterious car stopped at the corner.

 

"You're what!?" Bucky asked, panicked. He had totally forgotten. "Why didn't you tell me? I can't let you go then!"

 

"When have I ever told you that I had sex, James?" Steve answered flatly.

 

"Ok, Steve. I'll go with him, you just go home-"

 

"No! Buck, we need the money, remember? I'm taking one for the team." Steve smiled sadly at him.

 

"Steve..." Bucky bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

 

"It's no big deal, okay?" Steve assured him.

 

Bucky recognized that determined look and knew that there was no changing Steve’s mind. He squeezed his shoulder. "Please stay safe."

 

"I will." Steve nodded at him before walking to the window of the car.

 

"Remember! Be expensive!" Bucky yelled as Steve walked away. He sighed nervously.

 

-

 

Tony noticed a man walking towards the car with a sexy sway of hips. Oh, no, he knew what kind of man this was. The last time he went out with a prostitute things didn't go very well. Rhodey still would never let him live it down.

 

He sighed as he let down the window anyway. He was just going to ask for directions and go home.

 

"Hey, darling." Steve leaned into the window and used his sexiest voice.

 

Tony was stunned when he saw the man's face up close. Bright blue eyes, square jaw, soft blonde hair, thick pink lips, and although his pose showed confidence, his face betrayed his innocence and nervousness.

 

Tony pulled himself together enough to flash his best grin. "Hey there."

 

"Looking for someone for the night?" Steve prompted hesitantly.

 

Poor gay. Tony assumed that this was probably his first night. "Actually I'm a little lost," he answered. "But you seem like you'd know your way around, gorgeous, so can you tell me how to get back to Malibu?"

 

' _Be expensive'_ echoed in Steve's head. He looked back at Bucky who stood a few steps away, watching expectantly, giving a subtle him a thumbs up.

 

"That'll be 20 bucks," Steve said, channeling Bucky’s easy confidence as he looked back to the man in the car.

 

"What!" Tony exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

 

"30 then," Steve added, shoulder lifting and dropping nonchalantly.

 

The billionaire rolled his eyes. Maybe this guy was innocent but definitely not stupid. "All right, all right." Tony gave him the 30 bucks. "So?"

 

Steve explained the way back to the best of his ability, but the driver didn't seem to understand.

 

"You know what? Jump in, it will be easier if you showed me how." Tony unlocked the door. He trusted that the blond seemed too innocent to try anything funny.

 

Steve hesitated before getting into the passenger's seat. He closed the door and tried not to fidget as the man drove off.

 

Meanwhile, Bucky stayed at the corner awaiting his own client and hoping for the best for his friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beta for this story is the lovely goldtitaniumman: [ Tumblr ](goldtitaniumman.tumblr.com) [ AO3 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman)
> 
> This work had already been posted but she changed some mistakes and now it's wonderfully written. Sorry for the incovenience.


End file.
